thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Asgard
Asgard is the Minecraft mega-build of the Creatures, and the successor to the Treehouse. The mega-build is meant to replicate the home of the Norse Gods, "Asgard", as well as for them to occasionally roleplay as characters. History During an episode of Creature Talk, Nova said that the Treehouse the Creatures had built in Minecraft would be retired and the group would move on to a new series. On January 6, 2013, both he and Kootra started their "Asgard Adventures" and "Adventures in Asgard" series, respectively. The two said that the Treehouse had officially ended, and that Asgard would start out similar to Treehouse, with just the two of them. Other Creatures and possibly guests will appear in future episodes. Guests ''NOTE: The epsiode numbers for each guest are Nova's numbers.'' *Ze Royal Viking - Ep 32 - 42, 89 - 101 *Danz Newz - Ep 114 - 122 Description One glorious day in Minecraft James and Jordan dressed up like Loki and Thor in order to create a brand new Asgard, and many mods will help and hinder them, but the Bifrost will live! Anyway, they were slammed with requests to go back to the tree-house series, and they wanted to make sure that everyone knew that it was DONE for various reasons. In its place, they created this series, a new mega build jam-packed with mods that will last for a looonng time. Summary The series started off with Kootra and Nova having to learn the mod, and re-learn Minecraft as a whole. They encountered many troubles as they went along, setting up a temporary house (known as The Hive), collecting supplies, and dealing with overspawning mobs called "Wanderers" (though they call them suger daddies) and "Tung Monsters". They eventually moved to a village on top of a mountain where they would do landscaping, and start on their project of Asgard. Ze then came in to the series on Episode 32, with no supplies and no prior knowledge of the mods. He also did not have a skin as the Minecraft server was down. Steven (a.k.a. SCMowns) was questioned on putting the Call of Duty sound effects in Nova and Kootra's Minecraft. In episode 52 on Nova's channel, Nova was busy playing with the Forbidden Staves, which normally turn creatures into silverfish. He upgraded it twice, the first replacing the silverfish with Magma Cubes, and the second time, Nova turned a mere pig into Herobrine. Both James and Jordan lost most of their items in the explosive chaos that followed, as well as creating a sizable crater to the right of the house. Herobrine was said to be dead by Kootra, but everyone (hopefully) knows that Herobrine will return, with a vengeance. Until then, the giant crater has been dubbed "Herobrine's Hole" by James. They then went inside the Twilight Forest, and a maze. Many things happened in the maze, such as making another map, and getting ambushed by slimes. Eventually, they got back into the surface. To get revenge on Herobrine's previous actions, they summoned two Herobrines, one after the other, went into Creative mode, and killed them. After this, they finished recording, after Kootra left the server with Nova saying, "Loki wins," then laughing. The next recording session, they added more mods into the server, such as the Portal Gun mod and the Animal Bikes mod. Meanwhile, while James was making a garden near their house, on a small island below, he tamed a dolphin which he accidentally named S. A few episodes later, Nova, Kootra and Ze began to enter the nether and Nova and Kootra managed to locate a Nether Fortress and both of them started to farm the Blazes coming out of a spawner after which Kootra idiotically fell to lava and died, which he blamed on lag. Nova then made use of the remaining Blaze Rod they got by making a brewing stand and started making some fire resistance potions for their battle against the boss, Lightning Spirit. The trio then managed to kill the boss, which dropped a lightning staff which could call upon lightning to strike anywhere if there was nothing blocking its way. Kootra actually took the staff but Nova persuaded Kootra to give it to him. After killing the Lightning Spirit boss a few episodes later Kootra and Nova went adventuring before finding a huge fortress made out of netherrack which housed another boss, Fire Demon. Nova put a teleporter nearby and escaped the area with Kootra. They prepared for the battle before managing to kill the Fire Demon with Ze. Nova lost his Lightning Staff in the process but got a new staff, which launches fire, which was dropped by the Fire Demon. After that, Ze left the series again. Nova then began making more improvements on his farm while Kootra completed the Bifrost. The duo then traveled to the Twilight Forest but had some trouble on where they spawned. After the troubles were finished, Nova and Kootra conquered a twilight maze. Nova found another maze, but Kootra traveled on his own accord before stumbling into a huge castle which housed a new boss named "Twilight Lich." The duo realized that they weren't battle ready, so they quickly made a portal as Nova reluctantly sacrificed a diamond he looted from the maze to activate the portal. When they got back, Kootra gave his "journals", two written books he had written, to Nova for him to read. After Nova read the books, he burned the books and then ended the episode by saying Kootra was Loki'd. During episode 114, Nova and Kootra invited Danz to join with him as Odin, Loki's and Thor's father. Nova and Kootra fought over to impress Danz on who was the "real son." Nova then started to make improvements on the Bifrost. The next episode, Nova discovered that eating sugar lumps would immediately heal the player instead of filling up the hunger bar, he asked Danz a.k.a Odin to try it out. Kootra accidentally intercepted the lumps after Nova dropped it. Danz asked Kootra to follow him to the Rainbow Bridge and casted him out by punching him off the bridge and into the water below as Nova witnessed the events. Nova then shot fireballs at Kootra with his staff before being casted out by Danz too. Nova then killed a fish and got its egg. As the egg hatched a fish, Kootra suggested that Nova spawn more fishes. Nova quickly spawned a lot of fishes before they decided to make an aquarium altogether. The aquarium was a success but some hostile fishes presumably piranhas would attack them. Notable Mobs *Sugar Daddies *Tung Monsters *S *Herobrine *Chocobo *Lightning Rod *Jumbolias *Magma Slimes *The Squigglies *Wolf Villagers Notable Locations *The Hive *Several Ravines *The House *Nova's Garden *Herobrine's Hole *Herobrine Test Site *Mountain Village *The Nether *Rainbow Bridge *The Bifrost *The Fish Tank *The Twilight Forest *The Twilight Mazes *The Twilight Portal *The Twilight Lich's Fortress Mods Several mods were installed by the Creatures' friend, SCMowns. They include: *Too Many Items *Mo' Creatures *BicBiomeCraft *Crafting Guide *Tree Capitator *SCMowns Configs/Patches *Pam's harvest Craft *RailCraft *Camp Craft *BackPacks *Twilight Forest *Rei's Minimap *Portal Gun *TF2 Teleporters / Other Team Fortress stuff *Legendary Beasts *Animal Bikes Trivia *Nova was the first one to die in the series after stepping onto a green block called the "Cloud of Pendulum". *In episode 52, Nova was playing around with the staffs and he kept upgrading one which later spawned in Herobrine, which destroyed one side of the mountain they were living on. *After Kootra completed the Bifrost, Nova remarked that it looked like a Goomba from the Super Mario Bros. series. Gallery Thumbnails Kootra's mqdefault-sbbbbbbbbbb.jpg|Kootra's thumbnail Ep.1-31 mqdefaultvnklan.jpg|Kootra's thumbnail Ep.32-43 defaultCA4CYC2P.jpg|Kootra's thumbnail Ep. 44-53, 55-65 mqdefaultherobrine.jpg|Kootra's thumbnail Ep. 54 defaultCAYQAFMY.jpg|Kootra's thumbnail Ep. 66-99, 101-124 mqdefaultkjgng.jpg|Kootra's thumbnail Ep.100 0Kootra asgard.jpg|Kootra's thumbnail Ep.125- Nova's mqdefaultfuc.jpg|Nova's thumbnail Ep.1-51, 53 mqdefaultwun.jpg|Nova's thumbnail Ep. 52 mqdefaultD.jpg|Nova's thumbnail Ep. 54-99 mqdefaultzieghw.jpg|Nova's thumbnail Ep.100-113, 123- NOVA ASGARD DANZ.jpg|Nova's Thumbnail Ep. 114-122 Guests' 0danzasgard.jpg|Danz's Thumbnail Ep. 1-8 Character Skins Danz2.JPG|Odin Novaskin.JPG|Loki 0 asgard koora o.jpg|Thor I 0 asgard koora n.jpg|Thor II 0 ze nat port.jpg|Natalie Portman (Jane Foster) Links *Kootra's Playlist *Nova's Playlist *Danz's Playlist *Ze's Playlist See Also *Treehouse, the first Minecraft mega-build of the Creatures. *The Ex-Communicated Series, a series that was rebooted due to the end of Treehouse. Category:Series Category:Location